


His Butler, Annoying Creature

by atarashiishousetsuka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Vegetables, pickey eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive dislikes all vegetables and refuses to eat them. His butler Sebastian mocks his little master and comes up with a plan. Funny one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Annoying Creature

His Butler, Annoying Creature

Ciel disliked all vegetables, they were simply disgusting. Even though Ciel had said that he did not want any more vegetables on his plate in the future, it was the only order Sebastian did not follow.

Ciel was sitting at the dining table and Sebastian put the plate in front of him.

'Today's dinner is grilled salmon with asparagus and a lemon dill dressing.'

Ciel looked at it, then turned his head towards his butler.

'Why are you not following my orders, Sebastian?!'

'My duty is to take care of the young master and this includes his health. Vegetables are one of the essential necessities to sustain a good health,' Sebastian answered, putting the plate under his arm, against his side, feeling satisfied with his answer.

'I don't want them, I will only eat the rest,' Ciel said and began cutting the salmon. 'Have you made the chocolate cake I want as desert?' He then asked the man in black and took a bite.

'Yes, however…,' Sebastian began. 'I must inform you that if you keep on demanding sweet things like cakes and scones you will end up… how do I put this correctly? My apologies my lord, but you will end up as Baron Diedrich.'

Ciel looked at him, his face showing how pissed off the boy felt. Baron Diedrich was a good old friend of his decreased father and a fine and athletic looking man in the past. However, when Ciel met him after many years, he had gained double his original weight.

'Refrain yourself from saying such things. That will definitely not happen. You must follow my orders, no matter what.'

There was a short silence in which Ciel continued to eat his dinner.

'Hmm, not eating vegetables… I think I now know the reason why you won't grow taller…,' Sebastian murmured teasingly.

'SEBASTIAN!'

'If my master continues like this, Lady Elizabeth will forever be taller than him…,' he continued, hand under his chin, like he was thinking very deeply.

Ciel looked at his butler in disgust. 'You..you… shut up!'

'Oh, my Lord heard what I was thinking about, how unfortunate.' Sebastian looked at his master with a neutral face.

'FINE!' Ciel shouted after a while and angrily took a piece of asparagus from his plate with his fork. Sebastian watched him, wanting to see the boy's face when eating the food. Ciel knew Sebastian would find pleasure in watching him.

'I order you to get out. Now!' Ciel hissed at him. 'Don't you dare to come inside until I call you. Understood?!'

'Certainly, my young master,' Sebastian answered, his voice sounding like he was very amused by the situation. He walked towards the exit of the room.

'Enjoy your meal, my lord,' he said with a smirk, bowed and shut the door.

\- END -


End file.
